


The Meat In A McLaren Sandwich

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, i heard that sandwich phrase and couldn’t help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Charles is the meat in a McLaren sandwich
Relationships: Lando Norris/Charles Leclerc/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	The Meat In A McLaren Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> writing this while watching the Austrian GP sjdjdjd and the McLaren Sandwich comment made me nearly die. first podium for the orange baby 🥺❤️

Charles lay in bed with his arms around Lando and his head on the young Brit’s shoulder. Lando was fast asleep, one hand over Charles’ and their legs tangled together beneath the sheets. His light breathing was stable and rhythmic, his chest rising and falling underneath Charles’ hands on a steady beat.

Behind Charles was Carlos, one hand on the Monegasque’s hip and his nose nuzzled into his hair. Charles was pressed comfortably against his chest, enjoying the feeling of the warmth of Carlos behind him and Lando in his arms.

He wasn’t sure how late it was, unable to turn over to see the clock and not wanting to wake his two companions up.

Judging by the moonlight gently peeking through the curtains and the calming darkness surrounding them, Charles guessed it was rather late at night. He should be asleep too, but he found himself wide awake and acutely aware of everything.

Charles leaned forward and kissed Lando’s neck gently. With the boy’s first podium finish, he was tuckered out from celebrating and the high that came with the thrill of the victory. Charles himself was happy with his second place, but he almost felt more excitement for Lando than he did for himself.

In fact, the first thing he and Carlos had done once they were out of the public eye was pick Lando up and twirl him around, showering him with affection and phrases of congratulations in numerous languages. The hasty kisses between the three of them were the best part of the day to Charles, even after the thrill of the chaotic race.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Carlos shifting behind him, arms circling around Charles’ waist to draw him in closer. The Spaniard exhaled contentedly and pressed his cheek against Charles. Carlos had barely been able to keep his hands off Lando until they were in a private space after the race, and Charles was just glad to have the two sleeping soundly after how excited and worked up they had been just hours earlier. 

All in all, Charles felt at home in between them. He was the meat in a McLaren sandwich, and that was where he wanted to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> just something short and sweet to deal with my feelings about that absolutely chaotic race sjxnsjdjsj I’m SO proud of Lando❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon


End file.
